Hybridomas are being produced which secrete monoclonal antibodies of defined antigen specificity. Hybridomas have been produced against Cytophaga lymphokines, FcEpsilon receptor of mast cells and human IgE. These monoclonal antibodies are being used for biochemical and biological studies.